freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nova
The Nova (異次元体ノヴァ Ijigentei Nova, lit. "Different Dimension Form Nova", Stylized as N.O.V.A.) are the main antagonists of Freezing. They are a race of aliens from another dimension that have been invading Earth. The invasion of the Nova led to the development of the Pandora, Limiter, and Stigmata by the Chevalier. Background Since 2012 with intervals of 8 years per clash (declining since the 8th Nova Clash), Novas have begun their invasion of Earth. Randomly making their appearance anywhere on Earth, attacking their vicinity relentlessly, they have pushed humanity to the brink of utter defeat. Unknown to mankind as of why they have suddenly targeted humanity, the purpose behind their assaults remains a conundrum. Appearance Novas take the appearance of immense inhuman beings. Easily dwarfing their surroundings, they are hard to miss. Nova take up several different appearances as elucidated below. Variants Type-S Nova Type-S Nova ("S" standing for "Supreme") are the newest asset of hostile Nova invading army, effectively replacing the less efficient Type-R Nova, which are inferior to Type-S Nova in almost every way. Type-S Novas are massive beings, easily standing up to a 10-story building. They are equipped with a large arsenal of massive flexible blade-like whip-arms and a powerful Freezing technique, which only Kazuya Aoi's Freezing is comparable with. A Type-S alone can easily pose a great threat to a regiment of Pandora and all other military formations; disposing a fleet of warships is just a minor display of their power. Throughout the Nova Clashes, the Type-S Novas have been seen improving and refining their arsenal of weaponry, such as adding a heavy-particle beam generator, which can shoot a massive laser from their exposed cores and a technique which allows the Nova to assimilate and incorporate unaware Pandoras to do their bidding. During the 11th Nova Clash, the Type-S Novas at the Alaska Base were able to use some sort of mental attack, triggering Novalization on some active duty Pandoras. Roxanne revealed that Pandoras with higher Stigmata compatibility rate were in bigger risk because of it. Type-R Nova Type-R Nova ("R" standing for "Resolver") are the older variants of the Nova invaders, effectively replaced by the superior Type-S Novas in the latter Nova Clashes. Type-R Novas are massive beings, easily standing up to a 10-story building. Their arsenal consists out of two known armaments, namely their massive arms which have, instead of hands, projectile blade-darts which they can fire in rapid succession. Like their S-Class counterparts they can also deploy a powerful Freezing field, whom its power is only rivalled by Kazuya Aoi. Unlike the Type-S Novas, Type-R Novas seem to be immobile, this due to the fact they appear without a gravitational float ability like their S-Class counterparts. Instead, they are seen rooting themselves into the ground instead. Type F Nova As seen in the introductory pages of Freezing: First Chronicle, there is yet another Nova type. Little is known about this Nova type as of yet, with the exceptional presumption of it being able, like any other Nova, to deploy a exceptionally strong Freezing field. However, as seen on the page, this Nova type also seems to be able to use some sort of shielding ability in order to block incoming missile salvo's. In the third chapter of Freezing: ZERO, the Nova was revealed to be a Type F, as a life-sized model was created for battle simulations, minus the Freezing field. Type-Q Nova Type-Q Nova ("Q" possibly standing for "Quantum"). Not much is known about the Type-Q Nova, apart from its previous appearance in the 2nd Nova Clash, where it deployed a technique that allowed itself to reform into a self-fusion bomb. This was noted by Dr. Gengo Aoi when the Unknown (Amelia) Nova displayed the same technique in the 11th Nova Clash, whereas it was about to self-destruct. Unknown Nova Type (Nova-fied Amelia Evans) Amidst Amelia Evans' frustration and despair in behalf of her lost comrades, the E-Pandoras' damnation to die and the truth behind Dr. Ohara's Maria-Type project, Amelia lost all control of her self awareness and metamorphosed into a true Nova, with the Type-Maria fusing with her in the process, only making her stronger and grow bigger. She ends up attracting two other Nova to her presence, the first being another Unknown-Type and the second a Type-S, ultimately triggering the 11th Nova Clash. She went on a rampage for her revenge and headed toward the Photon Generator - Solar Furnace in a attempt to 'go out with a bang', however she was stopped by Chiffon Fairchild who deployed her full Volt Weapon and engaged her own Nova Form to battle her. During their fight the Amelia-Type Nova displayed a affinity to fire Nova Particle Beams from multiple areas on its body and even firing multiple shots simultaneously. Unlike the other Novas she is not seen deploying a Freezing field or using the distinct Nova whips which other Nova like the Type-S tend to use frequently. Unknown Nova Type During the 11th Nova Clash, the Nova-fied Amelia Evans summoned two other Novas to her vicinity, one being a Type-S and the other being a Unknown-Type Nova. Although it its powers aren't completely displayed in action, it was seen being able to deploy Maria-Type Pandoras on the battlefield and it is seen using the particular Nova Whips. Its rampage was put to a stop by a Genetics Pandora team comprised out of Julia Munberk, Holly Rose and Cassie Lockheart with the latter dealing out the final blow to the core of the Nova. Abilities Freezing Nova Particle Beam Assimilation Nova Whips Category:Nova Category:Character Category:Technical terms